megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Throne
Throne is a demon in the series. History The third of nine classes of angels, they are angels of knowledge. The Thrones or Elders, also known as the Erelim or Ophanim, are a class of celestial beings mentioned by Paul of Tarsus in Colossians 1:16 (New Testament) and related to the throne of God. They are living symbols of God's justice and authority. They come the closest of all angels to spiritual perfection and emanate the light of God with mirror-like goodness. They, despite their greatness, are intensely humble, an attribute that allows them to dispense justice with perfect objectivity and without fear of pride or ambition. Because they are living symbols of God's justice and authority, they are called Thrones and have as one of their symbols the throne. In contrast to their appearance, Ezekiel 1:15 describes Thrones as eye covered wheels, rather than humanoids. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers:'' Divine Race *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Persona 5: Justice Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Throne evolves into Uriel through leveling up. The Demi-fiend must have defeated Uriel as a boss at Mifunashiro before being able to evolve him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Throne can only be acquired through fusion. He appears as an uncommon mid-boss and a nightmare mob in Shinagawa Catacomb instances, can be found among the invasion forces on the weekly invasion of Ueno, and assists Metatron in Diaspora Shinagawa. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Throne will be one of the angels guarding Naraku in the "Escorting Your Comrade" Challenge Quest, seeking to prevent Flynn from guiding Navarre to safety. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Throne can be encountered in the Firmament areas of the Sky Tower, but it cannot be recruited through the Scout ability. Alternatively, Throne evolves from a Dominion at Lv.56. Throne can teach Nanashi the Agidyne, Mahamaon, Mediarama and Maragidyne skills through its Demon Whisper. Throne can evolve into Cherub upon reaching Lv.66. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Throne is the seventh Persona of the Justice Arcana and is unlocked for advanced fusion once the protagonist has reached level 5 of the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. Throne can only be acquired through fusion and its advanced fusion recipe consists of Power, Melchizedek and Dominion. Throne is one of three Personas to learn Invigorate 3, Bless Amp, Evade Curse and Auto-Maraku. When itemized with an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Throne yields an Invigorate 3 skill card. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Agidyne\Innate Mahamaon\Innate Mediarahan\64 |Evolvedfrom= Dominion |Evolvedfromlevel= 56 |Evolveinto= Cherub |Evolveintolevel= 66 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |-| Extra Dungeon= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia * In the original Shin Megami Tensei, the Throne's sprite is a palette-swapped Angel. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas